


Elizabeth

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: There has been a shooting at a muggle night club and someone has died. The person who has died has been identified as Sirius’s girlfriend’s brother. This is how James, Sirius and Remus deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Elizabeth   
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com  
Rating: Pg  
Summary: There has been a shooting at a muggle night club and someone has died. The person who has died has been identified as Sirius’s girlfriend’s brother. This is how James, Sirius and Remus deal with it.  
Disclaimer: All these characters apart from Elizabeth and her brother belong to J. K. Rowling. I’m not making any money off this.  
A/N: I’ve based this story on a real situation. Pretty much this happened to a good friend of mine. I wrote this the morning that we found out about who had died from our year level co-ordinator- I had to go home I was so upset. So yeah **WRITTEN BACK IN 2004**

The Story

Elizabeth. One of our friends from school. To be exact Sirius’s girlfriend hasn’t been at school for a couple of days now. Dumbledore has just asked us to meet in the Great Hall because he needs to talk to us about something.

“Everyone, you may be wondering why I have called you here at such short notice.” Dumbledore said. “Well most of you know about the shooting in muggle London at the Night Club. Well the person who died has been identified as Elizabeth’s brother.” At this everyone fell dead silent. We of course had all heard about the shooting.

“A couple of weeks before hand the Night Club had been burgled so the owner hired Elizabeth’s brother, Thomas as a security guard. Two days ago on Sunday night the robbers had returned and opened fired on Thomas who managed to injure one of them but was shoot in the head and chest before falling unconscious. He was taken to the local hospital and died yesterday morning.” 

I suddenly realise I’ve got tears poring down my face. Glancing at Sirius and James I see that they were both crying as well. All of us were really close- Elizabeth, James, Sirius and I; he was Elizabeth’s mother’s son from her first marriage. He was only 31yrs old with a wife and six month old son. 

Once Dumbledore had finished talking and we were out in the hall, we just stood there hugging each other, not caring if anyone saw us. We just couldn’t stop crying. We all loved Elizabeth in our own way and knew her brother quite well as having met him that last summer at their house. 

Professor McGonagall was leaving the hall when she saw us and told us to come to her office so we could calm down and be by ourselves without anyone interrupting us. She was very understanding, and got us to floo our parents so we could talk to them. 

The End


End file.
